


You can kiss me

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [13]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Zsaszlepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor suggests Oswald should begin the New Year with a kiss.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Victor Zsasz, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	You can kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for the Winter Bingo thingy I am doing.

“You should find someone to kiss before the year is over.”

The kingpin looked at his hitman in annoyance “Excuse me, what the hell are you babbling about, Victor.”

Zsasz shrugged his shoulders, “It’s a good way to start the New Year, Boss.”

“I’m not going to let some  _ stranger _ kiss me at this ridiculous party,” Oswald said in disgust.

“Kiss someone you know.”

Oswald rolled his eyes dramatically, “Don’t be an idiot, Victor.”

“You can kiss me.” The bald man smirked.

“What?!” Oswald sputtered.

“Not out here though, meet me by the coat closet when the countdown starts.”

“I will do no such thing, Victor Zsasz.” The shorter man called after the assassin who had already moved away.

* * *

Oswald found himself standing outside the coat closet leaning on his cane and feeling foolish, “This is ridiculous,” No Victor insight, of course, probably found the damn buffet and forgot, stupid stupid man, he cursed silently to himself. 

Voices could be heard shouting the countdown and Oswald decided it was time to leave. When he started to walk away a hand took his and practically yanked him into the closet, “Hey.” 

Oswald found himself unable to respond, lips pressed against lips do tend to make it hard to communicate. The muffled yells of ‘Happy New Year’ filtered into the closet as Victor deepened the kiss, Oswald had to grab the other man’s jacket to keep from melting into a puddle…


End file.
